The purpose of this study is to better understand how lack of insulin affects the metabolism of intestinal proteins in patients with type I diabetes. Type I diabetes is a protein catabolic state. Findings from previous studies suggest that the acute change in protein turnover are occurring at a site other than muscle. Based on splanchnic studies, it is likely that the acute changes in protein turnover are occurring in the mucosal proteins.